everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurban Danaev
Kurban Danaev is the son of the old man and his wife from the Dagestani fairy tale The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son. He is the uncle of Gamzat Danaev. Info Name: Kurban Danaev Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Old Father, His Young Wife and Bald Son Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Gamzat Danaev Secret Heart's Desire: To become a butcher and open up a store selling the finest meat. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cooking, grilling, and slaughtering meat for food. Storybook Romance Status: I think I'd like to settle down with a girl from my village. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I have a hard time tolerating other people's opinions. It's especially hard with all the vegetarian students. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's where I get to make delicious meat. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I get into a lot of arguments here with vegetarians over meat. Best Friend Forever After: My nephew Gamzat. Character Appearance Kurban is of average height, with longish dark brown hair and green eyes. He wears a dark blue jacket with a bull pattern over a purple shirt and purple pants. On his head is a papakha hat. Personality Kurban is a lover of meat. He dreams of becoming a butcher. He's been taught how to slaughter an animal to prepare for food, and frequently talks about the cattle he's turned into meat this way. He isn't fazed by death and frequently talks about death, and often finds himself laughing when he sees something violent on a screen. He can sound rather sadistic and even somewhat deranged. Coming from a place that is not vegetarian-friendly, he can't grasp the idea of someone being a vegetarian. Despite his rather sadistic personality, he is friendly and enjoys talking to other people, and is actually lonely and just wants to be loved. Biography Hello! I am Kurban Danaev. I will tell you about my family. My father was an old man who had taken a young wife. He already had a bald son from his first wife. The second wife had a lover who she fed good food while she fed her husband and stepson the worst food. One day, the bald man heard his stepmother and lover conversing, and after seeing them a few days, realized that the two of them wanted to kill his father. The stepmother went to see a mullah and he told her to kill her husband's largest bull and feed it to him - which she did. She fed her husband and stepson and left with the remainder of the meat. The son told his father to play dead. When the stepmother returned, she saw the apparently-dead bodies, and then the bald man doused the two with boiling oil, and they both fled. How did I come to be? It tuned out my mother found out she was pregnant, and then I was born. DNA tests proved that the old man was my father and not my mother's lover. He also divorced my mother and got a new wife, while my mom married her lover. My parents treated me pretty badly, and when I was five I was taken away from my parents and put in an orphanage. A few years later my father and half-brother brought me to live with them. My half-brother has children of his own, including a son my age named Gamzat. My dad's new wife also has kids from her previous husband - they're all older than me. I'll tell you about myself. I'm very fond of meat. Meat is so...meaty. I love beef, chicken, turkey, lamb, goat, venison, and fish, but I don't eat pork for religious reasons. My older brother's brother-in-law taught me how to slaughter animals to prepare for food, and I also go hunting frequently. I'm quite the proficient butcher despite my age. Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger. I dream of opening up my own butcher shop and providing everyone with fresh meat. I go to Ever After High with my nephew Gamzat. Me and Gamzat are very close and spend a lot of time together. He's very clever and he's always got great ideas. He's got plenty of friends - after all, he's got the good destiny in our parent's story. I don't have too many friends, though. It's because of my constant talk about slaughtering animals. Many of the students think it's cruel that I slaughter animals to make into food. I keep telling them that animals are meant to be eaten and that meat is important for our bodies and our muscles. But of course, they don't understand. One thing I've noticed is that I get a lot of complaints from vegetarians. I feel like I have a hard time understanding why a person wouldn't want to eat meat. When I started going here I was surprised that there were so many people who didn't eat meat. That, and the fact that some of the students here are animals - all of them seem to be terrified of me. I hate to say this, but I often have trouble respecting other people's opinions and I feel like my opinions count more. Gamzat tells me that other people's opinions matter too and that it's important to agree to disagree. Since it's my first year, I'm not really sure about my destiny, but I've already been told that my destiny is going to be a villain destiny. I'm not pleased with this at all. It means that I'm going to lose in the end and I find it really troublesome. I'd rather pursue my dreams as a butcher. That would be way more fun. Goodbye! Trivia *Kurban's native language is Avar. *Kurban's name refers to qurbani, the ritual sacrifice of livestock animals during Eid al-Adha. *Kurban's surname is derived from the Avar word for bull, dana. *Kurban isn't allowed to have any pets for pretty obvious reasons. *Sometimes Kurban will bite people in the nose when he's agitated. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian Category:Work in progress